The life story of Azuka Uzumaki
by MissAzuka
Summary: This will be the life story of one Azuka Uzumaki, without any loving people in her life, with her own family using her for their own desires. How will this young Jinchuuriki turn out, how will she affect the lifes of those around her? strong, dark femnaru


**Hello everyone, i'm back. Sadly with a story a lot of you probably weren't expecting or hoping for but with recent events as stated in my profile my thoughts are all over the place at the moment.**

**Anyway just to warn you lot i plan on this being a very dark story and it will be M rated all the way through just in case as some say i have a more sadistic imagination than a drunk Mitarashi Anko. heh.**

**This is my first Naruto typed story though and have been putting a lot of thought into this story line so i hope readers will enjoy it and hope to get at least one review to see what people think.**

**I will hopefully update this story on a regular basis, hopefully, well, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In a dark basement outside the walls of Konoha lay a young woman on a table, smiling as she caressed her large pregnant stomach with the sound of her Childs heartbeat audible through one of the many devices in the room. The woman even in her late pregnancy had an athletic figure though mostly hidden beneath the loose fitting trousers and top she wore, her long red hair if she stood would reach the small of her back.<p>

Her grey eyes stared at the small screen which showed the child growing inside of her, it would only be days until she would be ready to give birth but at the sound of a click her head turned to the door and her smile grew.

A man walked into the room with a similar smile on his face, standing at 5"8 with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, his face rather attractive to most even with the stubble showing that he hadn't shaved that morning. He was slim but healthy looking, wearing black trousers and buttoned up shirt with a white lab coat hanging loosely on his body.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sincerely, placing a tray of instruments he had been carrying onto a trolley next to the woman.

"I feel fine, the pain ceased over night and according to the instruments our child is still as healthy as ever." The woman's soft voice echoing slightly in the small room.

"Well, let's get started on the next batch then shall we?" The man said with a slight chuckle in his voice which caused the smile on the woman's face to grow a little more as he turned to the tray on the trolley.

"Yes, lets." She whispered, caressing her pregnant stomach as the man picked up one of the many syringes on the tray, briefly dabbing some sanitary crème onto the skin and gently eased the rather long hair thin needle into the woman's stomach, keeping an eye on the monitor to make sure the needle tip found the child growing inside.

Once the needles tip visibly had pierced into the still unborn Childs skin, the man eased the blue content of the syringe into its body but it did not stop there as he took a second and then third syringe, emptying their content into the child growing inside the woman's womb.

Her smile never faltered, not even wincing in discomfort from the needles penetrating her skin, her eyes never leaving the screen showing the life growing inside of her.

**Same time in Konohas' Hokage Tower:**

"Report." The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze ordered to the ANBU before him.

"The kyuubi is steadily heading towards the village, as per your order we have sent several squads of ANBU to try and slow it down by throwing their most powerful long range Jutsus' at the Kyuubi but it seems to have little to no effect. At this rate the Kyuubi will be here by nightfall, Hokage-sama." The ANBU Captain, wearing a Boar mask, replied while kneeling before the Hokages' desk.

"Continue sending teams to try and slow down the Kyuubi but increase their numbers and tell them to try combining the same jutsus' if possible for greater effect. Dismissed." Minato said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The ANBU said before vanishing in a swirl of leafs.

Minato sighed the moment the ANBU captain left the room, rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and quell the growing headache from the desperate situation.

He knew of the Kyuubi's approach for almost a day now and had been ordering ANBU to try and slow the Kyuubi down but so far while their casualties from the hit-and-run attacks had been minimal, he was still sending good people, some friends, to their deaths.

Turning his attention to the other people in the room, the head of all the major clans of Konoha, Minato sighed again.

"I am ordering all civilians and ninja below the rank of high-chuunin to evacuate the village and head further south, any shelters we have in the village including the hokage monument won't withstand any form of attack from the kyuubi. I would like the head of the clans and clan members to lead these evacuations, no offence to any of you but most of your clan specialties like those of the hyuuga and inuzuka with their taijutsu combat styles won't affect the kyuubi. However, if any of your clan members wish to volunteer in our attempts to stall or possibly divert the kyuubi away from the village, I will not deny them." The Hokage said.

The various clan heads looked at one another, none of them like the idea of running away and many were in private conversation about that fact but most had to agree, while the Konoha clans were well known and feared for their bloodlines, most were useless in this situation.

The previous mentioned hyuuga and inuzuka with their tracking abilities will be able to help greatly in assuring that everyone that should be evacuated is and during their leaving of the village did not loose their path. But what could they do, one weakness that had been pointed out many times by many people was that clans specialize only in their clan techniques and that usually is enough.

However, situations like these Taijutsu specialists were useless, mind-readers like the Yamanaka clan would likely falter against the Kyuubis' will. The Nara clan could possibly stall the kyuubi but holding a creature that size could drain their chakra instantly to lethal levels, even the Akamichi with their strength enhancing clan attacks would be useless, what they needed were long range specialists like the Uchiha.

Fuugatso Uchiha unfortunately was a proud man and put his clans needs ahead of those of the village and while the Hokage could order every single one of them to fight the Kyuubi, he doubted they would listen given their recent somewhat defiant behaviour in council meetings.

"With your permission Hokage-sama." Shinji Aburama said, standing from his seat. "With your permission I would like to send out some of my higher ranking clan members in an attempt to see if our kenkai insects will be able to drain the kyuubi, perhaps not by much but it could delay it considerably if they could siphon enough of its chakra." He finished.

Misato stared at the Aburama for several long seconds, this was what he had hoped for and yet feared, clan leaders' sending their own to likely death, but that was the life of a shinobi and all present in the room were aware of this. At least the first volunteers were the Aburama clan, a mid to long range fighting clan that would keep their distance and not have to get too close like most of the other clans.

"Agreed, as long as they don't take unnecessary risks, releasing their insects from as great a distance as possible. Make sure to inform them however that considering how potent the Kyuubis chakra or rather, youki, is, that they should not send entire colonies just small numbers at first as their insects may be poisoning themselves from trying to absorb it." Minato said sternly.

"Agreed, Hokage-sama." The Aburama clan head replied before bowing and leaving the office to arrange the team to be sent out.

"Everyone else, prepare to evacuate, make sure everyone knows to take only the necessities such as supplies, clans of course will be allowed to take anything relating to clan secretes and techniques with them. As much as I hate to say it I doubt even konoha will be free of looters trying to get hold of anything they can during the confusion. Everyone dismissed." Said the Hokage and watched as one by one the clan heads left, clearly unhappy with the situation.

Minato hoped that he would get at least a dozen from each clan volunteering to help their offence against the Kyuubi but like he expected from the Uchiha and Hyuuga, some volunteers most likely would be forbidden to go. All but the sarutobi clan head, Hiruzen, had left the Hokages office.

"How is the seal coming along?" The aged and previous Hokage asked.

"Getting there little by little. I wish Jiryia-sensai was here to overlook things. Even though he says I have surpassed him the old pervert still knows a few things I don't." Minato sighed.

"You will be able to finish in time, I am certain." Hiruzen said with a slight proud smile. "However, have you considered that perhaps someone else, like myself, could perform the sealing? This village still needs you and will especially need you after this is all over." His voice had grown serious as well as his facial expression.

"No, sorry old man but by the time I finish this seal and made all the needed preparations there won't be any time left. You better go prepare." Minato smiled sadly.

"As you said you won't refuse if anyone wishes to stay, and I wish to stay." The old man chuckled.

"Thought you might say that, after you arrange for your clans evacuation, I would like you to head over to the hospital and see if anyone is due to give birth at nightfall or as close to it as possible." Minato said sadly and by the expression of Hiruzen face, the old man felt the same thing. Neither liked, in fact hated, that the only known way to seal a bijuu was a newborn child anything else would end up with the kyuubi being released in less then a day.

If he had a child of his own Minato would use him or her, but he doesn't, he will have to ask the parents of a newborn child to possibly condemn it to a life filled with hatred and abuse as most recorded Jinchuuriki had suffered through the ages.

**Back in the basement:**

"How are you feeling?" The man asked with slight concern visible on his face.

"Not sure, uncomfortable, shortness of breath and rise in body temperature, some muscle spasms in my shoulder." Said the woman, beads of sweat running down her forehead

"Those were possible side effects from the injections. Didn't expect them to take affect this quickly though." He said, gently taking her hand, squeezing it affectionately, stroking her cheek.

"How is our child doing?" She said, her eyes closing slowly, her breathing steadying, leaning into the gentle stroking of her cheek.

"Too soon to tell if the injections have taken affect, in the end sadly we won't know until birth, but, the heart rate has dropped, close to dangerous levels but not quite. For now we can assume that they are still affecting it and likely will take some time, considering how developed it already is." Said the man, his voice softened, audibly worried that the last set of injections could have caused complications so close to the birth but his thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door which opened moments later.

"Sorry for the intrusion Professor Arashi, but the village is being evacuated. They don't believe that they will be able to stop or divert the kyuubi." Spoke the person as he stepped into the room and his form was illuminated by the lighting. The man wore what looked like standard ANBU armour with several small modifications such as the grey armour covering his shoulders and his blank mask had NE, the symbol for ROOT, printed on it.

"Has your leader found out what the Hokage intends to do about the kyuubi yet?" Arashi asked.

"Yes, from what we could gather he is preparing a sealing array, leader-sama believes that the Hokage is possibly preparing to seal the kyuubi away. He also says that considering that this is the Kyuubi, that the Hokage will have no choice but to create a jinchuuriki as nothing else would be able to hold the Kyuubi." The ROOT ANBU replied.

Many thoughts went through the minds of Professor Arashi and his wife lying on the table but only seconds passed before small smiles graced both their lips.

"I would like you to request from your leader, on my behalf, for arrangements to be made that no child will be born, or freshly born child will remain alive, by the time the Kyuubi is believed to arrive. Tell him also that we will arrange for my wife to go into premature labour so that the Hokage will have no choice but to use our child for the containment of the Demon." Arashi said with a gleeful voice.

"Very well, I will return with a reply shortly." The ROOT member stated before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"A Jinchuuriki, our child will be a Jinchuuriki." The Professors wife said but her voice was not filled with fear or hate, rather, happy and excited.

"Just think." Arashi said as he turned to face her, taking both of her hands into his own and resting them upon her large swollen stomach. "Along with everything else we have done to perfect our child, it will also have all the advantages that come with containing the demon, just think of chakra reserves alone as well as able to possibly access the demons own chakra to use." Arashi spoke excitedly.

"Well if that's to happen you better go and get to mixing the chemicals we will need to have me go prematurely into labour." The woman replied in the same tone of voice, apparently not caring about what was bound to be a very painful night.

"I will be back shortly my love." Arashi whispered, leaning forward, kissing her gently on the forehead before leaving the room, and not seeing his wife laying there, smiling, and caressing her stomach with both hands.

**Later That Night:**

Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leafs, Konoha, dropped to his knees at the sight before him.

Everything had been prepared, he had finished the seal which would seal the Kyuubi away at the cost of his own life, Sarutobi Hiruzen had checked at the hospital as requested earlier in the day and there were almost half a dozen potentials for sealing the Kyuubi into.

But now, now, Minato gazed upon Konohas' hospital or rather what remained of it as only half the building now stood, the other half lay in ruins.

From what he had been told and saw himself during the fight to keep Kyuubi at bay, a jutsu went astray and hit the hospital, by the looks of the explosion, followed by the many smaller secondary explosions, the stray jutsu had hit something flammable, perhaps oxygen bottles which ignited and set of a chain reaction which brought half the hospitable down, including the maternity ward and caused the death of the potential hosts for the Kyuubi.

"Hokage-Sama! Hokage-Sama!" Someone shouted out and Minato turned his head to see the sight of his last remaining student, Hatake Kakashi landing just a few meters away from him.

"The wife of Arashi Kazama has gone into premature labour and some of the surviving medical staff is helping with the deliver at this moment, if we can stall the Kyuubi for a little while longer you will have a vessel to seal the kyuubi into." Hatake all but shouted again but Minato couldn't help but smile, the tears swelling in the corner of his eyes fading as hope filled his thoughts and without even waiting for Kakashi, Minato shunshined away.

Hatake smirked slightly under his mask and looked towards the Kyuubi as it roared dozens of Jutsus hitting its body but only seeming to anger it, Hatake Kakashi chuckled under his breath and vanished in a puff of smoke while a familiar sound of chirping birds filled the air from the distance.

Moments later Minato appeared outside of the Kazama family home, it was your average looking two floor house close to the southern city wall and would be one of the last houses to be flattened by the Kyuubi on its way through.

The door to the house was slightly ajar and Minato could hear rather unpleasant string of curses being yelled at whom he presumed to be Arashi. He didn't know Arashi that well, they both had gone to the academy together but after a year as a genin Arashi had retired as a frontline ninja and joined the medic-core with his future and current wife.

Walking into the house and closing the door behind him, Minato was greeted to the sight of Arashi sitting on the couch staring at the burning fire place, chuckling quietly under his breath as he listened to his wife cursing his name for all that was holy, minato couldn't help but smile at this.

"I heard the news." Minato suddenly spoke up causing Arashi to visible jolt at the sudden presence of the Hokage and stood up quickly to face him.

"Hokage-sama? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there with everyone else?" Arashi asked with apparent confusion.

"I heard your wife is giving birth as we speak." Minato said, his voice audibly saddened at what he was doing.

"Well, yes, as you can hear, she isn't very fond of me right now." Arashi chuckled but stopped at the expression on the Hokages' face. "...There have to be others." Arashi suddenly said, the Hokage during the evacuation had announced his plan and Arashi knew that Minato intended to seal the Kyuubi into a child.

"I'm sorry Kazame-san, but, the hospital was hit during the attack destroying almost the entire building, including the maternity ward, I'm sorry, but your child is the only one left." Minato replied gravely.

To Minatos' eyes Arashi didn't take the news to well, which parent would, being told that their first child would be turned into a Jinchuuriki? Arashi sat back down, hands folding together and resting under his nose as he stared into the fireplace.

"Is there no other way?" Arashi finally spoke after several minutes of silence, from the two of them anyway.

"Even the Naras' agreed that this was the only solution." Minato said, not daring to look at Arashi at this point.

"Kushina-chan will never forgive you for putting our child through that life; even with us around, when her time comes she is bound to hunt you down herself." Arashi forced a chuckle.

"Well, let's hope she leads a long and as happy as possible life, hopefully giving me a few decades head start at least." Minato smiled slightly until his eyes were drawn to the stairs.

"Congratulations Arashi its a-Hokage-sama? What are you doing here?" A short brown haired woman asked, wearing the traditional Konoha nurses uniform as she held a small bundle in her arms.

"Is that my child?" Arashi asked as he practically jumped off the couch and rushed over, gentle taking the bundle and looking upon the face of his child, now more specifically, his daughter.

Smiling as he saw little bits of both himself and her mother, his nose, her mothers red hair though there was barely enough to cover the top of her head as expected from a newborn. Little things like those he could see and more.

Minato stood there, watching as Arashi gently rocked the newborn girl back and forth, smiling down at her as her little eyes hadn't even opened yet and her hands lay weakly on her stomach where the nurse had placed them.

"Arashi..." Minato spoke quietly.

"...I want to go with her, I won't interfere in the sealing but I don't want to have her out of my sight." Arashi spoke with surprising sternness towards Hokage, but Minato understood and nodded slowly, placing a hand on Arashis' shoulder and before another word could be said they vanished in a flash of yellow.

**After the Sealing and Death of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.**

Arashi gently picked up his baby girl, smiling sadly down at her in the presence of the previous third Hokage, Sarutobi, gently rocking the crying child in his arms, looking down upon the seal on her stomach which faded like it was never there as her crying quietened and was rocked to sleep in her fathers arms.

"I am sorry it had to be her, but with the hospital..." Hiruzen begun to speak but was interrupted by Arashi. "Its ok, Hokage-sama...Namikaze-sama explained before he brought us here."

They both stood there in several minutes of silence until others started to gather, first to arrive was Hatake Kakashi who looked not only exhausted but grief stricken, ready to collapse only his will allowing him to keep moving.

Others arrived shortly after, members of all the clans of Konoha and high-chuunin to jounin looking upon Arashi and his daughter, some looked ready to kill the father and child, some had gentle smiles on their faces but most looked indifferent and were there mainly for orders from Sarutobi.

"May I take her home? Kushina has had barely a chance to hold her and is bound to be worried." Arashi finally spoke again and Sarutobi chuckled quietly, he was on friendly terms with Kushina, for now, but her temper and rather strong personality were practically legendary in Konoha and he could imagine her wrestling with the nurse and doctor to get out of bed at this point.

Kushina may not be a ninja anymore since she heard the news of Whirlpools destruction but she could still hit just as hard as anyone else.

"Yes, I will have to arrange a council meeting once the clan heads have returned to the village, until then however go home, be with your family." Sarutobi replied and turned ordered one of the ANBU present to return Arashi to his home.

Now back at the Kazame residence, Arashi thanked the ANBU before entering his home and locking the door behind him, partially to his surprise Kushina was sat on the couch, looking rather healthy and well rested even with having given birth less than a few hours ago.

Kushina smiled seeing Arashi and slowly stood when it became visible by her shaking legs that she was still weak and to prevent her from pushing herself too far Arashi quickly walked over and sat down on the couch, Kushina lowering herself back down, leaning into her husband and resting her head on his shoulder.

Smiling, Kushinas' left hand reached to the bundle in her husbands arms and gently caressed the whiskered cheek of her little girl, her daughter, her princess.

"Did everything go well?" Kushina asked, her voice quiet but clear.

"Yes, no one seems to suspect a thing and our little girl has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her. Namikaze-sama told me what the seal does or what was relevant at least and I can say is far better than we had hoped." Arashi whispered into Kushinas' ear, nuzzling her head gently.

"And after a good nights rest for the two of you, we will start the tests to see just how much of our work is inside our daughter." Arashi whispered and Kushinas' smile grew with happy thoughts of the success of their work filling her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did everyone think? I was as stated above going with a much darker theme and will continue along that line and as i haven't seen this type of plot beginning before my sick and twisted mind came up with it. <strong>

**Rate and Review if you want more, Ja Ne!**


End file.
